


THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - PART 8 – SWIMMING ALONG– CRUISIN’ PART 6

by ksstarfire



Series: THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER [8]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Cruising, Laughter, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Their cruise continues, with Starsky becoming the unwitting star of the cruise





	THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - PART 8 – SWIMMING ALONG– CRUISIN’ PART 6

“Hutch? Hey, you awake yet?” Hutch was lying on his stomach, his body a boneless heap. Starsky bent down and put a kiss on Hutch’s lips. He nuzzled there, while combing the fine golden strands of hair off his lover’s brow. “Hutch?”

“Nnnnn. Leave ‘lone.” Hutch mumbled.

“Okay, party pooper. I’m gonna go up and catch some early mornin’ sun. I’ll be by the small pool at the back of the ship. Come and join me when you wake up.” Starsky bent and kissed Hutch on the cheek. Hutch brushed at his face then pulled the sheet over his head, effectively cutting off Starsky’s next kiss.

“Go ‘way.” It was muffled by the sheet, but clear none the less.

Starsky chuckled. “Okay, Babe. I know you’re tired. I’m sorry I wore you out last night.”

_They had made love over and over. At one point, Hutch had said he was tired, but Starsky had been lying spooned behind him. He had been hard, again, so he slowly, but firmly, slid his hard cock into Hutch. He put his arms around Hutch and played with his nipples and his cock. Hutch had come awake, completely and enjoyed Starsky’s ministrations. At least the moans and noises Hutch had made had indicated supreme enjoyment._

_When they had both come, Hutch rolled over to face Starsky and they had kissed and cuddled. A few minutes of that, and both were hard again. Starsky ran to the bathroom and cleaned himself, bringing back a warm washcloth which he used to clean his partner. This time they pleasured each other with their hands while lying, facing each other. Both found release, and Hutch had sunk back to the bed, totally exhausted. Starsky had done much the same._

Starsky stood by the bed and looked at the lump under the covers. For just a moment he considered slipping back under the covers and just lying with his lover, but he was too awake right now. He wrote a quick note and put it on his pillow. Then he quietly slipped out the door.

*****

He was in luck. There was no one by or in the pool. He slipped off the blue terry robe he had worn on his way from the room to the pool and laid it on a deck chair. He reached down and adjusted the waistband of his white speedo. Taking a deep breath, he dove into the pool and began to swim laps. Back and forth. Back and forth. He felt his mind go blank and his muscles take over the swimming motions without him needing to think about them. The water slid over his muscular body like silk. A bare whisper of a touch.

After about twenty laps, he pulled himself out of the pool. He grabbed the robe off the chair and used it to pat himself mostly dry. He stood there, feeling the sun shining on his body. Between the robe, sun, and a light breeze, he was almost dry. Other than his hair which tended to have water adhere to it.

He was suddenly tired. He laid the robe out on the chair and settled on top of it. The chair was inclined at the head. Starsky put one arm over his head and the other beside his body. He watched the ocean and blue sky, trying to decide which reminded him the most of Hutch’s eyes.

It depended if Hutch was angry, or if his eyes were lit with the love and passion between them. He closed his eyes, seeing Hutch’s eyes in his mind. Icy. Fiery with anger or passion. Cool blue pools of steadfast love. So many colors of blue. And he loved every one.

He must have been a bit worn out, from their night filled with passion, as well. He felt his body relax into the chair and let go, falling into a deep sleep. His dreams were filled with pictures of Hutch. Naked and aroused. Reaching for him.

He was deeply asleep within moments.

He was the picture of a barely-tamed wild man. All messy brunet curls and hard muscles. Semi-hard cock lovingly caressed by the soft fabric of his speedo.

*****

“Isadora!” Theadora whispered to her sister. “Come quick!”

“What… oh my!” Isadora pressed her hands over her heart. She let out the breath she had sucked in. “A jungle God… at his leisure!”

Both sisters stood still and took in the amazing sight in front of them.

Starsky lay sprawled on the deck chair. He was on top of a cobalt blue robe, which framed his tanned and toned body perfectly. One arm was bent above his head and the other lay beside his body. The white speedo bathing suit made his tanned skin stand out. And the sun burnished his skin, which still had a few drops of water clinging to it.

“I need to go get my easel and paints.” Theadora turned, but her sister caught her arm.

“We need to share this… vision… with others!” Isadora insisted.

“What do you have in that devious mind of yours, sister?”

“Just a plan to make some money for our charities, sister. Help me grab those privacy screens. Quietly. Let’s put them around him, cut off access to the pool.”

“Oh, look, Isadora! There’s an ‘Area Closed To The Public’ sign!” Theadora picked up the sign and placed it in the pathway to the pool. They had effectively isolated the sleeping man with the screens and sign.

“Quick, Theadora, go grab your sketch book and some markers. We have to hurry before he wakes up!”

*****

 Hutch woke up wondering why he felt like he was suffocating. Realizing he had a sheet tucked over his head, he pulled the sheet off and blinked at the morning sunlight pouring through the windows. He glanced around and didn’t see Starsky. Then he vaguely remembered Starsky trying to get him to go swimming with him. He looked at the other side of the bed and saw a note lying on Starsky’s pillow.

“H, meet me at the pool at the back of the ship. Love, S”

Setting the note on the bedside table, he slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He had become quite sweaty during their love play during the night. After he had showered and shaved, he pulled on his swim trunks, put on his dark blue terry robe, and left the cabin to join his partner.

*****

As he walked down the hallway toward the elevator, he saw 8 by 10 pieces of paper stuck on the wall with different colored arrows, all pointing the way he was going. He couldn’t remember seeing anything like them before. But figured it was some kind of activity the ship had going on.

He noticed a lot of women in very skimpy bikinis standing near the elevator. As he got closer, he heard one say, “This thing is too slow! Come on, ladies, I know a shortcut!” He watched as the group took off, almost running, around the corner past the elevator. As soon as they had left, the elevator doors opened.

Stepping in, he noticed more papers taped to the walls. They all had different things written on them. He pushed the button for the deck he wanted and moved closer to read the signs.

“HURRY! SEE FOR YOURSELF!” One read. He moved to the next sign.

“Only TEN dollars per person! This is a BARGAIN! And the money will go to charity.” Hutch got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. The next sign made him wish the damn elevator would hurry.

“A GOD of the jungle, displayed for YOUR PLEASURE!”

The next sign made Hutch’s stomach drop. He knew, somehow, that this had something to do with his partner.

“See HIM, nearly NAKED! Sprawled at HIS leisure!”

When the elevator doors finally opened, he found himself in a crowd of women, including some of the ones who had been standing and waiting for the elevator. He saw ‘arrow’ signs on the walls. But all he had to do was follow the line of ladies, and a few buff and burly men.

He walked along the edge of the line, receiving nasty looks and calls of, “No cuts!” He ignored them and hurried faster to get to the head of the line. He stumbled at one point, and when he righted himself, he looked back to see the line reached almost as far as he could see! “What the hell?” The line led toward the pool where Starsky was supposed to be.

As he got closer and closer to where the pool was, he could see portable curtains had been put up around the pool. He also saw signs asking for quiet. Then he spotted Theadora and Isadora standing by a table. There was a poster sized piece of paper propped on an easel beside them. Hutch stopped dead in his tracks as he read the words.

“Once in a lifetime opportunity to see THE JUNGLE GOD in, almost ALL HIS GLORY! Please be quiet so as not to disturb him. NO pictures! TEN dollars buys you FIVE minutes in HIS PRESENCE!”

In smaller letters, it read, “All proceeds go to the Sister’s Charities.”

Hutch looked down. He knew. He knew what he would see on the other side of the curtains. He took a deep breath and stepped up by the sisters.

“What the… Isadora, Theadora, what is going on?” He stood in the small opening in the curtains, blocking anyone else from entering. Someone tapped on his shoulder from behind him and he moved forward to allow two women to step out of the enclosed area. They were both fanning themselves, smiling widely, and looked flushed.

He peeked into the area, and saw a deck chair, with the raised back facing him. He could just barely see dark brunet curls over the top of it. He closed his eyes, then turned to face the sisters. He took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as he could.

“SHUT. THIS. DOWN. NOW!”

He tried to be nice, but his tone brooked no resistance. He glared at the first ladies in the line as he said, “Sorry. The sisters will refund your money, but this show is now CLOSED!” He waited until the women turned and started to leave, passing the message along to the other women, AND men waiting in line. He could hear the mumbling and grumbling, but he stood in the entrance to the pool area with his arms crossed over his chest.

When it was just the sisters and himself, he asked the question burning in his mind.

“WHY?”

“Calm down, Hutch.” Isadora put a delicate hand on one of his crossed arms. “Sister and I saw him, and he was just so… luscious… so beautiful…”

Theadora moved to his other side and put one of her tiny hands on his crossed arms as well. “We just wanted to share that beauty with others. And we made quite a bit of money for our charities… before you shut us down.”

“Ladies…” He took a deep breath. Then another. “Did either of you think about Starsky’s privacy? His right to be left alone to enjoy a few minutes of sleep after an energetic swim?” He stopped and tried to calm down more. “Look, I know you meant well, but if there’s a next time, don’t invade his privacy. Okay?”

When he saw them both nod, he said, “Why don’t you ladies take your earnings and head to the breakfast buffet? I’m gonna go wake up Starsky.”

“We didn’t mean any harm, Hutch.”

“We should have just looked ourselves then left him alone.”

Both sisters looked like they were ready to cry. Hutch pulled them to his sides and hugged them. “It’s okay, ladies. Believe me; I know how attractive he can be when he’s sleeping. I still love you both. Now, go eat and let me wake up sleeping beauty… no sorry, the Jungle God.” Hutch laughed and bent to kiss each sister on the cheek. He watched as they picked up their small money box and walked away.

He stepped inside the pool area and pulled the curtain stands together to close the entrance. He had to stand there taking some more deep breaths, because he KNEW what he would see when he walked up to the chair. And he had to brace himself so he wouldn’t pounce on his lover.

*****

When he felt like he had himself under control, he walked over to the chair and around it, to stand beside Starsky.

He’d been wrong. He wasn’t under control. As his eyes took in the sight before him, he felt his heart skip a few beats. He actually gasped at the sight before his eyes. Now he knew why the sisters had set up shop here.

Starsky was utterly relaxed in the chair, with his head tipped slightly to the left. His right arm was over his head and his left was lying beside him. The pose was an almost portrait perfect image of THE sexiest man in the world. Starsky’s strong chest with the dark curls on it, surrounding the scars from Gunther’s hit, was a stunning sight. His abdomen was a work of art all on its own. Ripped and sun-bronzed like the rest of his body, it almost made Hutch fall to his knees just to worship it with his mouth.

But when Hutch looked further down Starsky’s body, he had to suck in a breath. The white speedo Starsky had on contrasted with all that dark skin and emphasized Starsky’s narrow waist. Hutch wondered what Starsky was dreaming about because the silky nylon material outlined his cock which was obviously more than a little hard. There was little left to the imagination!

Hutch’s mouth went dry. His hands clenched into fists at his side as he tried to hang onto his control. They were outside. In public. Yes, there were curtain stands around them, but anyone on the upper deck could see them. He found himself almost panting and he made an effort to slow his breaths.

Moving slowly and carefully, he picked up another chair and sat it beside Starsky’s. He sank onto the chair, having to adjust his balls which had drawn up at the sight of his lover. He sat there, just looking at Starsky. He was so beautiful. Sprawled in such glorious abandon. A Jungle God, indeed.

Hutch slipped out of his chair to his knees. He leaned in and kissed Starsky’s lips lightly. Feathery kisses which he spread from those luscious lips to his cheeks, forehead, chin, and finally, his closed eyes.

Starsky stirred. His lips parted and Hutch caught the sighed “Hutch” with his lips.

Hutch tilted his head back and bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.  

“No.” A sleepy voice said. “Let me.”

Hutch felt hands grip his head and tilt it back down. Down toward lips that took his lip between them. That sucked his lip inside. He couldn’t control the shivers that coursed through his body. He licked Starsky’s lips, and then pushed his tongue inside his mouth. God, he loved this man.

“Mmmmmm. Morning, Babe. Climb into bed with me.” Starsky started to scoot over, thinking he was in their bed. The only thing that stopped him from tumbling out of the chair onto the concrete was Hutch’s strong arms grabbing him and holding him centered on the deck chair.

“Easy there, lover, you’re not in our bed.” He tightened his arms around Starsky and pulled his body closer. He nuzzled into Starsky’s neck. One hand began to travel down that furry chest toward the tight speedo, before he reminded _HIMSELF_ of where they were. He sat back and took his lover’s hands in his. “C’mon, Babe, let’s go back to our room.” He pulled Starsky to his feet.

Starsky stood and looked around. “Hey, who put all those curtain things around?”

“Let’s go to our room, change clothes and I’ll tell you all about how you helped out the Sister’s charities this morning, without even knowing about it.” Hutch grabbed the poster off the easel and reached out to grab the “arrow” signs as he walked by them.

Starsky stared at Hutch as Hutch pushed one of the screens aside and began walking toward the elevator. He had a white poster in his hand and was pulling some kind of signs off the walls as he went by them. When he heard Hutch start laughing and not stop, he glanced around himself again. He grabbed his robe off the chair and looked around again. When he saw no reason for Hutch’s laughter, he hurriedly caught up to him and tried to grab the papers out of Hutch’s hands.

Hutch easily dodged Starsky’s attempts to grab the poster and smaller signs.

“Let me see, Hutch. What have you got hold of?”

“When we get back to our room, Starsk.” He continued laughing and began to jog, with Starsky in close pursuit. He snagged posters as he ran. He was laughing harder with each one he snatched off the walls.

*****

Later that night, after having dined with the sisters, they were lying in bed, cuddled against each other. They had just made slow, sweet love together.

“Hutch, why didn’t you wake me up right away?”

“I needed some time.”

“Time? Time for what?” Starsky was indignant.

“Time to let the image of you lying there like a Jungle God sear into my brain. When we get back home, I am going to paint you just like that.”

“What if you forget how sexy I looked?” Now he was smug… bragging.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget, Babe.” Hutch leaned closer and kissed him. “And if I should forget something, I’ll just have you put on the white speedo and strike a pose.” Hutch chuckled.

“I’m gonna strike something… “

They dissolved into laughter and mock wrestling until serious wrestling distracted them into more loving.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
